Oh brother
by Sharingan Warrior Kagome-hime
Summary: She was their younger and only sister so they were protective of her. Guys had to prove that they were good and strong enough to protect her before they could date her. Will Sesshoumaru prove his worth or will he fail like so many others before him did. K
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

**Summary:** After Kagome's parent's death, her brothers, the shichinintai, take charge and become extremely overprotective of Kagome. Every time she tries to date someone Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu put the guy through hell and back before he is allowed to date their younger sister. Will Naraku and Sesshoumaru pass their tests? Better yet will they be able to capture the heart of this young miko in the modern era?

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Hey hey, You you

* * *

A young girl sat next to her mother on the hospital bed. "Mommy please don't leave. Daddy has already left us, I don't know what we'd do if you left too?" The girl cried as she hugged her mother around the waist.

"Kagome, I don't have much time left. I want you to know that I love you all. Bankotsu, please take care of your siblings. Jakotsu, please be there for your brothers and sister when they need you. Suikotsu, heal your siblings when they're hurt. Renkotsu, please be loyal to your siblings when they need you the most. Kagome, please love your brothers with all of your heart. They'll need you and you'll need them. Please…don't ever abandon each other…as your mother's final wish…please stick…Together." The woman said as she gasped her last breath.

"Mother please don't leave us. Mother? MOTHER!" Kagome cried as Bankotsu pulled her from her mother's body.

'Mother, I'm going to make you proud of us.' Bankotsu thought to himself.

**/Ten years later/**

It was the first day of school, such joy...Not

"DAMMIT JAKOTSU GIVE ME MY DAMN SHIRT!" Kagome screeched as she pounded through Jakotsu's door.

"Not until you say please!" Jakotsu teased in a singsong voice.

"JAKOTSU!" Kagome screamed.

"The both you just shut up!" Renkotsu said as he pulled the shirt from Jakotsu's hand and giving it to Kagome.

"Arigatou Ren-chan." Kagome said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah." Renkotsu said. A faint blush worming its way on his face.

"Aw you ruined my fun Ren-chan!" Jakotsu pouted. Renkotsu glared at Jakotsu.

"Don't ever call me that again!" He growled out.

"What is only Kag-chan allowed to call you that?" Jakotsu teased playfully.

"Yes." Renkotsu answered bluntly.

"Your no fun" Jakotsu whined before searching for Suikotsu to annoy.

"Kagome you ready yet?" Bankotsu asked.

"ALMOST!" Kagome screamed downstairs.

"Well hurry up we're about to leave!" Bankotsu shouted back upstairs.

Kagome growled under her breath before running downstairs.

"Happy now?" Kagome asked, clearly pissed off.

"No." Bankotsu answered, not really caring about her being pissed at him.

Kagome growled before hitting him upside his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Bankotsu growled but Kagome just marched up to Jakotsu and began to chat away with him.

"Brother, you need to be careful when sister is on her PMS." Suikotsu said as he followed after their younger sister.

Renkotsu merely nodded his head in agreement as they went towards Suikotsu's black jaguar. Kagome jumped into the front seat ignoring the glares that Bankotsu and Renkotsu were giving her.

"Kagome get your ass in the back!" called Bankotsu

"No Ban, I get the front you guys get in the back." she called

The two glared and started yelling at her to move. After a few minutes of them arguing Suikotsu cut in.

"Just get in the back you two" smiled Suikotsu while Jakotsu laughed at his brothers

Growling the two slid in the back with Jakotsu while grumbling about 'little sisters' and 'PMS'

Starting the car Suikotsu headed towards the school.

**(XX...XX...XX...XX...xX...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX)**

Though the siblings seem to fight alot they were also protective of each other and they would do anything to ensure the safety of the other.

Arriving at the school Suikotsu parked his car in the same spot that he always parked in and got out.

Kagome climbed out of the car as well followed by the other three of her siblings, turning she stared at the school building before glancing at her brothers and grinned. This was her first year in High school and she couldn'r wait to see if her two of her junior high school friends had made it into this school as well she hope they did.

Bankotsu and the others scowled when they saw all the looks the males gave their little sister but knew better than to cause a scene so soon into the school year ao they settled for glaring instead but if anyone even approached her or touched in some inappropriate way, the gloves were coming off, so to speak.

Kagome looked around as she noticed the glares that the girls were sending her along with soft murmers of, 'Who is that bitch?', 'why was she with the hottest boys in the school?', 'And why was she in Suikotsu's car, no one is allowed in itbut his brothers?'

Smirking Kagome glanced at her brothers, "A fanclub?" she questioned

Renkotsu scoffed, "They are nuisance is more like it." he called

Jakotsu smiled and wrapped an arm around his little sister, "Yep the girls are bitches but the boys are HOTT!" he giggled.

Kagome laughed, "Really"

"Yep"

Their siblings sighed at the two of them.

"She is going to turn the school inside out and upside down." called Suikotsu

The four boys entered the school with their little sister at their side.

* * *

The girls were practically drooling on themselves when they saw the brothers enter, but they gave Kagome death glares, seeing as the she had the most wanted men's attention in the entire school.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A cold feminine voice mocked.

Turning around, Kagome found a girl around the age of seventeen sneering at her.

"Uh, who are you?" Kagome asked while blinking her eyes in mock innocense

"None of your damn business." The girl retorted.

"HEY! No one talks that way to my Kagome-chan and gets away with it!" Jakotsu said defensively.

"Jakotsu?" The girl asked in shock for as long as anyone has known the brothers Jakotsu has hated all females often calling them bitches and sluts. So hearing him actually defending one shocked a lot of people.

"If I recall correctly I would say that you'd haven't even given us your name." Kagome sneered right back.

"Humph! It's Aoi." The girl said cautiously.

She had short blonde hair that went to her shoulders and hazel coloured eyes. She wore a pink tube top that looked as if it were about to let her cleavage fall out and a short blue jean miniskirt that just barely went past her ass and a pair of pink high heels sandals.

"Well Aoi, I'm Kagome. It's just been so nice to meet the whore of the school. Now are there any more of you?" Kagome asked mockingly.

Her brothers burst out laughing at the look on Aoi's face while the others in the hallways just stared at the new girl like she was crazy to have spoken to the QB of the school in that manner.

"You bitch!" Aoi screeched as she lunged at Kagome.

Kagome merely dodged then grabbed her oncoming fist. "I've had thirteen years worth of martial arts not to mention I live with those buggars over there whom seem to enjoy wrestling with me. So I've had much more experience fighting than you could ever hope to achieve." Kagome said darkly as she released Aoi's wrist, but not before leaving a bruise on it.

Aoi cradled her wrist and stormed off while Kagome just smirked darkly at her retreating back.

"Go Kag-chan, you really put that Aoi-bitch in her place!" Jakotsu chirped.

"Yeah well she was really pissing me off." Kagome replied. "I mean really any one with a good pair of eyes can see that we are related."

Just than the warning bell signaling homeroom would begin shortly rang causing Kagome and Jakotsu to say a quick farewell to their brothers and took down the hall. Their homeroom were next to eachother.

Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu kept their distance from Kagome the rest of the morning not wanting to be on the recieving end of her anger especially not when she was on her 'monthly visits'.

**/After homeroom/**

Jakotsu ran to catch up with his sister after the bell that signaled the ending of the period rang.

"Hey Kag-chan what do you have this period?" Jakotsu asked.

"I have dance this period why do you ask?" Kagome asked shouldering her black bag while looking over her schedule

"Yay we have this period together!" Jakotsu said jumping up and down.

"Hey let me see." Kagome said pulling his schedule from his hands while giving him her own. "Wow we have everything but math together." Kagome said shocked.

Seeing her other brothers approaching Kagome and Jakotsu asked to see their schedules as well to which their brothers told them 'No'. After a few minutes of arguing, Jakotsu and Kagome managed to convince their brother to share their schedules with them. "So I have everything but math with Jakotsu. I have History and English with Bankotsu and Renkotsu, and I have Japanese with Suikotsu. That pretty cool." Kagome said.

"It's a shock that you have so much classes with upperclassman" called Renkotsu

Kagome smiled at him, "I can't help it if I'm smart." she teased as she looked at the clock, "Well we have to go or we are going to be late." she called as her and Jakotsu ran towards their class and entered the dance room just as the bell rang. Looking around they found that their teacher had already put the journal up on the board.

"Ohayo Hasashi-sensei. How are you this year?" Jakotsu asked.

"Fine and you Jakotsu? And who is this female?" Hasashi asked.

"Great and this is my kid sister." Jakotsu chirped as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and vice versa.

Hisashi nodded his head before motioning them to sit down and just as they did so the tardy bell rang and the roll was taken.

"Well today I'm going to let you guys start choreographing your own dances. You can be in a group, but no more than four people per group. You have the choice of who you wish to be in that group, and if you wish you may do it alone. It'll be due in two weeks. You may videotape it and turn it in or you may perform it in front of the class. Today however you will pick your groups and start planning what you're going to do." Hasashi said before sitting at her desk.

"Hey Jakotsu what do you think of this song?" Kagome asked as she let him listen to her ipod.

Jakotsu smirked evilly, " I think you're a genius Kagome."

"Why thank you. Hey Jak-chan you think we should torture aniki and the others with this?" Kagome asked evilly.

"Why yes dear sister I do believe that that would be a great idea." Jakotsu grinned.

Evil laughter filled the dance room while all the girls backed away from the two crazed siblings.

"Do I even want to know what's going on over there?" Asked a girl with long brown hair as she moved her glaring dark coloured eyes from the younger girl to her companion

" I don't think so Sango. We'll just stay away from them for now." Replied another girl with long dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulder and dark brown eyes that also had been glaring at the girl as she turned to look at her best friend.

"Right Kikyou." Sango said as she turn to continue to stared at the siblings who were now whispering to each other.

Just than the doors opened and two people stepped inside.

Hisashi sensei looked up and asked for their names.

"Shippo Kodasu"

"Hiroshi Yuuki"

Kagome's head snapped up at the name and gasp at seeing her buddies. They were legendary in their junior high for being troublemakers.

The two boys smirked when they saw Kagome.

"Yo Kagome" they greeted

Kagome smiled at them and motioned for them to sit beside her and Jakotsu which the obliged and for the rest of the period the four talked about what they were going to do for their project.

**/At lunch/**

Two periods passed with not a hitch and Kagome was happy that she shared every single class with Shippo and Hiro. Currently the three and Jakotsu were heading towards the cafe to look for the rest of the Kyoukan siblings.

Unknown to them several pairs of eyes were glaring into their unaware back.

"Damn that bitch." Aoi said as she glared at Kagome while massaging her abused wrist.

"Well you shouldn't have started a fight with her." Kikyou said as she relaxed in a silver haired man's arms.

"Shut up, you're supposed to be on my side." Aoi snapped.

"Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean that you should take it out on Kikyou." The man bit out.

"I don't need your remarks Inuyasha. The only reason why you defend her is because she's fucking you…" Aoi began.

Kikyo glared at her friend, "Watch it Aoi. The only way to do it is to make nice with the bitch and than when she trust you..." Kikyo smirked "That's when you make your move"

"Yeah that's a good idea" called Sango

"You guys are forgetting about her brothers already. They are overprotective of her ya know her being the youngest and all." called Aoi

"Leave that to us" smiled two girls

"What are you guys planning Rin, Kagura?" called Inuyasha

"That bitch stole our Sesshoumaru's attention, the least we can do is show her our appreciation." smirked Kagura

"Yeah" smiled Rin

"You girls are truly evil" sighed Inuyasha wonding how he even got caught up in all this. Looking down his eyes softened that's right he was hopelessly in love with the vindictive Kikyo.

**(XX...XX...XX...XX...xX...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX)  
**

"What're you two planning?" Bankotsu asked as he eyed his siblings as well as the other two who had been introduced as Kagome's junior high buddies Shippo and Hiroshi. They were up to something that much he was sure. Jakotsu, Kagome and her two friends had been particularly quiet save the fact that they kept whispering to each other back and forth. The only thing he managed to get out of their conversations was 'song', 'blast', and 'torture'. Needless to say Bankotsu was getting quite nervous of what they were planning.

"Nothing!" Kagome and Jakotsu replied to quickly for comfort while Shippo and Hiroshi smiled 'innocently' at the three older males.

Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu looked at each other nervously not knowing what they were planning or when they were going to start whatever it was that they were planning.

Kagome, Shippo, Hiroshi and Jakotsu snickered evilly as they went back to planning.

**(XX...XX...XX...XX...xX...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX)**

Aoi glared at Kagome not only as she stolen the kyoukan boys attention from every other female she had also taken the King and the price's attention as well. Narrowing her eyes Aoi glared harder as she watch Kagome lean over and whispered something into a dark brown haired boys ear who in turned smiled sweetly at her and nodded his head his cinnamoln coloured eyes a lit with something that could only be discribed as mischief.

Growling Aoi got to her feet and stormed over there while everyone at her table shook their heads and watched as she walked over towards the freshman.

"HEY BITCHY ASS WHORE! OVER HERE!" Aoi screamed as she lunged at Kagome...again.

Kagome growled when she realize who the whore she has the displeasure of meeting earlier that morning was talking to her and not someone else "Who you callin' a bitchy ass whore you slut!" Kagome screamed right back jumping to her feet and glaring at Aoi.

"Oooh…CAT FIGHT!" Jakotsu chirped effectively catching the attention of the whole lunchroom.

Kagome and Aoi were immediately surrounded by a large crowd of people chanting "Fight. Fight. Fight."

Bankotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu were immediately at the ready. Just waiting for the signal from Kagome to join the chaos.

Shippo and Hiroshi smirked.

"This should be interesting" called Shippo

Hiroshi nodded his head.

No one knew how bad Kagome's temper ran but them and her brothers. This school would not know what hit them when they allowed Kagome to enter.

Aoi attempted to slap Kagome but she blocked it and hit Aoi square in the face leaving a dark black bruise and a broken nose. "I'm sorry did I hurt your pretty little face?" Kagome mocked darkly.

Aoi whimpered before crawling away from Kagome.

"Oh leaving so soon? I thought for sure that you were going to stick around and be my 'friend'" Kagome said sickening sweet.

"Enough Kagome, she's learned her lesson." Bankotsu said as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well that was..." Shippo trailed off blinking

Hiroshi scoffed, "That was pathetic that bitch went down in one punch. Man, I thought the match would have least last for about 1 minute at least."

Shippo nodded his head.

Kagome hn'd before backing off, "You got off easy today, next time I won't be so generous." Kagome glowered as she brushed past two men followed by Shippo and Hiroshi.

One of them had long raven hair that went to his waist and crimson coloured eyes while the man next to him had long silver hair that went to his knees and molten coloured eyes. Their eyes lingered on her retreating form a little too long for the Kyoukan brothers to be comfortable with.

"Hey what are you starin' at?" Jakotsu threatened.

The two men quickly looked away but not before stealing one last glance.

'Who is she?' The two men thought to themselves.

The people in the cafeteria quickly dispersed at the sight of teachers entering, probably heard the noises and came to investigate.

While for the rest of the school period nothing excited happened.

Walking out of the school Shippo and Hiro wished Kagome and Jakotsu good luck before walking towards the buses.

Kagome waved at them while she and Jakotsu ran towards Suikotsu's Jag. and jumped into the back seat grinning while their brothers looked at them cautiously.

**/At home/**

"You ready Jak-chan?" Kagome asked as she took her newly burned CD and placed it in her surround-sound DVD player.

"Whenever you are." Jakotsu smirked evilly.

"We're so gonna die tonight." Kagome laughed.

Jakotsu laughed, "Yeah but at least we get to start on our dance."

**/With Bankotsu/**

'I wonder what's up with Kagome? She's been acting strange lately. Hmm, well I'm going to find out soon enough.' Bankotsu thought to himself as he fell into a light sleep.

He awoke three hours later the sound of music being blasted in Kagome's room.

Bankotsu's eyes widened with terror once he realized what song she was blasting, "Oh god, please not this song!" Bankotsu groaned before lifting himself from his bed and trudged towards Kagome's room to break the damn CD.

**/With Kagome and Jakotsu/**

"Here goes nothing!" Kagome shouted as she played the music. After the music began, she and Jakotsu started to dance with the song.

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriends_

_No way, No way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I can be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, so addictive_

_Don't you know what a can do to make you feel alright_

_Don't pretend to think you know I'm damn precious_

_Oh hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And let's show everyone to talk about_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I don't like your girlfriends_

_No way, No way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I can be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, seen the way, you look at me_

_And even when you look away you think of me_

_You talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't to hear you say her name ever again_

'_Cause she's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And let's show everyone to talk about_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I don't like your girl friends_

_No way, No way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I can be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid what the hell were you thinkin'_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I don't like your girlfriends_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I can be your girlfriend_

_No way_

_No way_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way_

_No way_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I don't like your girlfriends_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I can be your girlfriend_

_No way_

_No way_

_Hey hey, You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way_

_No way_

_Hey hey_

"KAGOME. JAKOTSU. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" They heard Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu scream outside of Kagome's door.

"NEVER!" Kagome and Jakotsu yelled at the same time while piling furniture against the door to prevent their brothers from entering.

* * *

**A/n:** The plot originally belonged to Kira Rose but I changed many things and added a few things as well as removing some stuff.

Review please!


	2. Revenge Is Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Oh and here are the ages.

Kagome: 15

Bankotsu: 17

Jakotsu: 17

Renkotsu: 18

Suikotsu: 18

Renkotsu and Suikotsu are twins, while Bankotsu, and Jakotsu are twins and Kags is the youngest and the only female.

Renkotsu is older than Suikotsu by five minutes while Bankotsu is older than Jakotsu by ten minutes. All of them are very protective of Kagome since she's the only sister and the youngest.

Mukotsu and the others wont show up in the fic. I don't really know much about them so I'll just leave them out all together. As for Mukotsu (Shudders unpleasantly) I'll keep him FAR away from Kagome.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Revenge Is Sweet

* * *

"You didn't HAVE to BREAK my fuckin' CD ya know." Kagome said angrily.

"Well you shouldn't have been blasting that shit." Bankotsu said. Kagome smacked Bankotsu upside his head.

"That was for a fuckin' PROJECT dick face." Kagome retorted.

"Who ya callin' dick face?" Bankotsu threatened.

"You. 'Cause you are one." Kagome said bluntly.

"Bankotsu, Kagome calm down. Arguing won't solve the problem." Suikotsu said as he put himself between the two bickering siblings. (A/n: I don't know about you but that's a pretty dangerous place right now. So you gotta give Suikotsu credit for being brave on that one.)

"Well who asked you anyway?" Bankotsu retorted.

"All of you just shut up." Renkotsu said walking past them.

"You still owe us a new CD with that song on it." Jakotsu said pulling the fuming Kagome away from Bankotsu and headed towards Suikotsu's car.

The ride to school was quiet with Kagome fuming at Bankotsu's actions. The rest of her brothers beside Jakotsu kept quiet not wanting Kagome to take her anger out on them.

Once at School the boys got out and walkied off to the building while Jakotsu leaned against the car waiting for Kagome to grab her bag.

"THAT BASTARD!" Kagome shouted not being able to hold in her anger anymore and successfully scaring some of the students that were around her, who hurriedly rushed oast her and into the school.

Jakotsu grinned when his little sister finally exploded and nodded his head, "I hear that one."

"Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" Kagome asked starting to calm down after her loud outburst.

Jakotsu wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder, "His big brother of course."

Kagome shrugged as the two entered the school.

Walking towards their locker, Kagome and Jakotsu spun in their combination and opened the lock, and placed their stuff inside while taking out their books and whatever else they would need. Jakotsu closed his door with a clicked and waited for Kagome to finish with her stuff. Leaning against the lockers, Jakotsu looked to the side and watched as his brother's tried to get their fan girls away from them. Smirking Jakotsu was about to tell Kagome when he heard a sheirked.

Turning Jakotsu watched as an offending male with short pink hair that fell in his violet coloured eyes, had his slimy arms wrapped around his sister's waist trying to pull her to his side. He looked to be about Renkotsu and Suikotsu's age. Eighteen.

"Hey beautiful, how 'bout you and me go on a date tonight?" He called in what he thought was a seductive voice but really it just made her want to gag.

Kagome elbowed the guy in his side and stomp on his foot with her boots.

"Ow" he yelped releasing his hold on Kagome.

"What did you just ask her?" Jakotsu asked dangerously.

"You heard me." The man said releasing his feet and getting a little too close to Kagome for their comfort.

"I don't even know you." Kagome said defensively taking a step away from the male that really didn't know anything about a person's personal space.

"That doesn't mean we can't get to know each other." The man said just before reaching out to grab her again.

Kagome saw that he was trying to make a grab at her again and smacked his hand away.

Jakotsu glared at the male and stepped in front of his little sister, "HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HITTING ON MY IMOUTO LIKE THAT! SHE DESERVES MORE RESPECT THAN THAT YOU PRICK!" Jakotsu screamed alerting his brother's.

hearing Jakotsu's screaming, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu pushed the girls away from them not caring if they got hurt. All that mattered was getting to the two youngest of their siblings.

"What's going on?" called Renkotsu

"This guy had the nerve to put his slimy hands on Kagome and than ask her to go out with him."

Before the three older of the Higurashi kids could retort a shadow loomed over Kagome and adressed the pink haired teen.

"Ryuu back off." Threatened a man with long black hair that went down to his waist and crimson coloured eyes.

"Hn. Well hello there Naraku. How are you today?" Asked Ryuu.

"Quit the bullshit Ryuu." Was all that Naraku said and with one last leering gaze towards Kagome, Ryuu walked off.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He can be quite brash. I'm surprised that we're even related." Naraku said while taking a low bow to Kagome and the brothers.

"It's okay, it's not your fault so you have nothing to be sorry for." called Kagome with a grin.

Straightening up, Naraku nodded his head before looking at the girl and her brothers. 'It's the girl from yesterday! So she and the Higurashi boys are siblings. Interesting.'

Naraku couldn't help but to ran his eyes over the small girls body.

Raven back hair cascading down a slender frame to end to right below her waist. Dark blue eyes that looked black. She had thick black eyeliner with black and gray eyeshadow that clashed prefectly against her pale skin. A small pert nose, full pink lips. She wore a black and white spaghetti-strap top with square pattern, ornate with a skull and crossbones patch on the front and satin loops, that ended snugly on her hips, showing off her every curve and dip. She also wore a thigh length black and white skirt that flared at the base, with square pattern and ornate with black satin loops and a skull patch on the front. The hem line is fitted with black mesh. On her feet were knee high black and white boots that went nicely with her outfit. (**Note:** the boots are based off of Electra- 1021 black and white boots only instead of it being ankel they are knee high)

Naraku's eyes darkened at the sight of the small female. She was gorgeous.

The sound of Jakotsu's voice snapped Naraku out of his thoughts.

"So you're related to that piece of shit?" Jakotsu asked, obviously not believing him.

"He's a distant cousin of mine. Disgrace of the family really." Naraku said.

"Well I guess we'll see you around." Kagome said walking off with Jakotsu to their third period unaware of the look that Naraku gained as he watched her hips sway as she walked off.

"Better watch yourself Naraku" warned Suikotsu as he, Renkotsu and Bankotsu glared at the male.

"What ever do you mean Suikotsu?"

"We sae how you looked at Kagome, don't think that it went unnoticed." called Bankotsu

"Hm." Naraku smiled.

"She's our younger sister Naraku and if you do anything to her..." Renkotsu let the threat hanf in the air.

"You worry to much." called Naraku "Now let's go to class." he called.

* * *

"Stay away from that Ryuu imouto. I get a very bad feeling from him. There's something just pure evil about him." Jakotsu said, putting on a serious face.

"Don't worry I got the same feeling. I saw his aura, and it was pure black. Not a single bright spot. Naraku's was black but it had a few white spots. Yours is a green with black spots." Kagome said, answering Jakotsu's unasked question.

-**Same time with the bitch group-  
**

"They're she is!" called Kikyo while she nodded her head towards the door.

"Alright time to put our plan into action." called Rin with a smile.

Aoi nodded her head, "You guys ready?"

Nods were her answer before...

"DAMMIT KIKYOU WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Aoi shouted across the room gaining Jakotsu and Kagome's attention.

"I know not of what you're talking about." Kikyo called.

"YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU BITCH!" Aoi shouted.

"Oh you mean the dead fish in your locker. I merely thought that since you love putting on that disgusting smelling perfume everyday to cover your own B.O. I thought I'd give you a gift." Kikyou said an apologizing look in her eyes when she said that.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch." Aoi growled.

"You and what army?" Kikyo asked glancing at the new girl from the corner of her eyes.

"Hm, you'll find out soon enough." Aoi said.

Kagome looked at Jakotsu with furrowed brows while Jakotsu shrugged.

"Do they honestly believes I would fall for such a ploy as fake as them?"

Jakorsu smirked, "Wejj since they wanna play with us I say let's play." he whispered.

Kagome grinned and tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Aoi's response to Kikyo's statement of what army.

"Really you have followers? I never knew, you being bitchy and slutty and all." Kagome called while silently adding like the rest of your fake ass friends.

"YOU!" Aoi growled acting like she didn't know she was there.

"Now, now. You don't want me to beat the shit outta you again now do you?" Kagome asked.

"Come on Aoi let's go!" called Kagura walking over before whispering something into Aoi's ear which had her growling again before she stomped off with Kagura following with a quick wink over her shoulder towards the three girls which Kagome and Jakotsu caught.

"Morons." whispered Jakotsu

"Hm well let's play these fools like the idiots that they are." whispered Kagome.

Jakotsu grinned with an evil looking glint in his eyes.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to step in like that." Kikyo said trying to hold back the sneer.

"I just felt like pissing her off." Kagome said as she smirked cockily. 'And your games is not going to work on me whore. You can try to get close to me all you want but it won't work.'

Kikyou smirked, 'Too easy' she glanced at Sango and Rin who were also smiling.

"What's your name?" Asked Sango stepping forward not that she really cared or anything, she was just playing her part.

"It's Kagome and this is my brother Jakotsu." Kagome said as she pulled her brother next to her. "What's yours?"

"I'm Rin, she's Kikyo and that's Sango."

"Kagome!" came two voices as Shippo and Hiro ran into the room.

Kagome smiled as she ran and hugged them. "Hey"

"What's up?" Asked Shippo eyeing the three girls before looking at Jakotsu than back to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and leaned over and whispered something to them.

"Ah" Shippo and Hiro smirked. They do so loved playing games especaily when other people are involved.

Before anything else could be said the teacher walked inside the room/

"Alright girls…and the three gentleman. We'll continue working on the dance today. You should already have your groups together. Those of you who haven't told me what song you're going to do than tell me today before the class is over…the rest of you, just get started." Hisashi-sensei said before she went back into her office.

Shippo, Hiro, Kagome, and Jakotsu took their seats.

"So how did it go last night?" Asked Shippo with a smirk

Kagome and Jakotsu laughed, "It went well that is until Bankotsu got his hand on the CD and broke it."

"Ah man that sucks."

"Yeah but at least I still have it on my ipod." Kagome said as she pulled out her white ipod nano.

"That's good to hear." Jakotsu said happily.

Kagome sweat dropped and looked at her brother sheepish, "Um Jakotsu…. do you have any earphones? Renkotsu has mine." Kagome said as she remembered that he had asked for them earlier that morning.

Jakotsu frowned, "Uh no, I thought you had them."

"I have one!" called Shippo as he reached into his bag and took out his own set of earphones and handed them to Kagome.

Smiling Kagome accepted the earphones that was offered and replied with a happy 'thank-you' to which Shippo flashed a grin.

The glare that were aimed at Kagome's head went unnotice or were ignored as the quartet discussed what they were going to do for their project.

* * *

After much discussions and planning the bell finally rang signaling the end of class.

"I'll see you guys later!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed her things and ran off towards her math class.

Arriving at the room Kagome opened the door to see Renkotsu in a seat by the window in the back of the class.

Apparently Renkotsu had the same math class as her. She didn't particularly like math but for some reason she was really good at it.

"Hey Ren!" she called walking over towards her big brother and setting her stuff down on the desk next to Renkotsu's.

"Kagome, you have this class as well!" he called

"Yep." she called with a grin.

Several minutes later a man entered the room taking the empty seat beside her.

Kagome glanced at the person sitting beside her taking in the black boots, long legs that were cpvered up by a pair of loose fitting white pants that fit nicely on his narrow hips, a white form fitting long sleeve shirt that clunged to his well toned upper body, long toned arms, broad shoulders, slender neck, a pale angelic looking face that contained, full light pink lips, a small nose, high cheekbones, molten honey golden eyes and the last thing she notice was his long silvery-white hair that was held in a low ponytail.

When she had finally seen his face she had nearly gasped at how atttactive this male was but didn't dare to in fear the Renkotsu might jump the male.

Renkotsu growled dangerously when he saw how his sister had reacted to his classmate, Sesshoumaru Taishou. 'Damn that pretty boy!'.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl beside him feeling her stare on him and nearly did a double take when he saw that this was the same girl from yesterday, the one that was hanging out with those Higurashi boys. Blinking his eyes Sesshoumaru realized just how lovely she really was up close.

Raven back hair cascading down a slender frame to end to right below her waist. Dark blue eyes that looked black. She had thick black eyeliner with black and gray eyeshadow that clashed prefectly against her pale skin. A small pert nose, full pink lips. She wore a black and white spaghetti-strap top with square pattern, ornate with a skull and crossbones patch on the front and satin loops, that ended snugly on her hips, showing off her every curve and dip. She also wore a thigh length black and white skirt that flared at the base, with square pattern and ornate with black satin loops and a skull patch on the front. The hem line is fitted with black mesh. On her feet were knee high black and white boots that went nicely with her outfit. (**Note:**_ This is the same outfit from earlier when she was speaking with Naraku, I wasn't sure if you gouys would remember it so I put it again only in Sesshou's POV.)_

'Very beautiful' though Sesshoumaru

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes having seen Sesshoumaru checking out his Imouto.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Renkotsu feeling his heated stare on his person. "What can I do you for, Higurashi?"

Kagome blinked and nearly melted when she heard the gorgeous males voice. 'Every thing about him is hott, even his voice.'

"Nothing, Taishou"

"Hn"

Before anything else could be said the bell rang for class to begin.

* * *

When the bell for class to end sounded Kagome saw that 'Sesshoumaru' as the fan girls had called him was already out of the room.

Sighing Kagome shouldered her bag and was about to leave when Renkotsu touched her arm.

Turning Kagome blinked at her brothers serious expression, "What is it Ren?"

"I want you to be careful around Taishou, alright, well Sesshoumaru ain't as bad as his younger brother Inuyasha. If your around the younger Taishou do not associate with him, ignore him as much as possible."

Kagome nodded her head. "I will" she called before leaving for her computer class.

She held Renkotsu in one of the highest regards and he was one of the few people who could get her under control. If he warned her about something than she listened to him. Bankotsu was amazed at the power Renkotsu held over her because he could barely get her out of the house for school. But Renkotsu never took advantage of the power he had over her. She was the only female besides their decest mother that he ever gave a damn about. He would've had to have been strapped down and gagged with at least ten guards standing over him before he allowed some guy to date his sister. Hell Kagome may have to hog tie him in order to let another guy in the house!

Needless to say Renkotsu was probably the most protective over Kagome besides Jakotsu. Those two were hardly ever apart. Then again it did make since that the only female of the family would spend so much time when someone that understands her and her feelings as well as Jak does. Then again Bankotsu made it his life's mission to annoy her all the way into hell itself. Even then he probably wouldn't relent. But deep down inside, Renkotsu knew that Bankotsu cared deeply for Kagome. He just didn't want to see his sister get hurt. Suikotsu on the other hand was Kagome's knight in shining armor, because when she hit her puberty he was the only one willing to explain it for her. Hell he even went as far as to help her get her 'supplies' that she need. Though when Suikotsu and Kagome returned from the store, he had a light blush of embarrassment. Poor guy.

Arriving at the class Kagome spotting Jakotsu down the hall from her and with his were Hiro and Shippo.

Kagome ran after them.

"Hey guys I've got an idea!" Kagome shouted as she approached them.

"What kind of idea?" Jakotsu asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

Shippo and Hiro smirked.

"Pretty much the same as yesterday but worse!" Kagome whispered excitedly.

"Really! How?" Shippo asked, curious as to what might be worse.

Pulling out her Ipod, Kagome showed them the name of the song.

The three males grinned evilly.

"Sis, I think you've outdone yourself this time!" Jakotsu said happily as they walked down to their next class.

"Hey Shippo, Hiro, you think you could spend the night so you can watch the show?" she called

"Sure!" they called

"Excellent!" she called

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Aoi and her bitch group hadn't made any more attempts at Kagome, which was surprising but everyone just thought that she was trying to plan something.

Jakotsu, Shippo, Hiro and Kagome were grinning like mad-men while Bankotsu kept giving them curious glares, weary of what they were about to do.

* * *

As night fell Kagome, Shippo, Hiro and Jakotsu put their master plan to work. Sealing the door to where the other couldn't get in, Kagome then proceeded to put her CD into the DVD player and blasted it.

The music echoed throughout the house for a good thirty seconds before screams of 'IT BURNS!', 'ANYTHING BUT THIS!', and 'OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!'. Shippo, Hiro, Kagome and Jakotsu fell over laughing.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Suikotsu was minding his own business and was working on his health homework when a strange sound came from his sister's room. Listening closely he could tell it was a song. Suikotsu's eyes widened with horror when he realized what song it was. It was that damned Hamster Dance song! He always knew that hamster were going to try and take over the world but he never thought that they'd corrupt his sister! Shortly after, Suikotsu fainted.

* * *

Renkotsu automatically recognized the song. When they were younger Kagome had listened to it over and over again, torturing them with that damned song. He made a silent promise to himself after that to never listen to that damned song again but it seemed as if kami was against him.

* * *

Bankotsu sat at his computer, burning his new CD when he heard the wretched music coming from his sister's room. It had appeared that after Kagome's fetish with that damned song that he, Jakotsu, and Kagome were the only ones that didn't get traumatized. Bankotsu laughed at the look that would be on both Renkotsu's and Suikotsu's faces, but quickly straightened up. He was the only one that could save them from the Hamster Dance song. He had to hand it to Kagome and Jakotsu they were creative.

* * *

Kagome, Shippo, Hiro and Jakotsu continued to laugh as they heard their brother's screaming.

This is how nights in the Higurashi household always ended. Kagome and Jakotsu playing a prank on their poor brothers, but this time involving Shippo and Hiro in on the fun.

Pausing in their laughter Kagome glanced at her older brother. "Hey Jakotsu you think they've learned their lesson yet?" Kagome shouted over the blaring music.

"Never!" Jakotsu shouted before both began to laugh again.

Shippo and Hiro stared at the siblings for a while before desolving back into laughter when they heard several angry footstep heading towards Kagome and Jakotsu's room along with the angry threats of revenge.

Blissfully unaware of the events were about to head their way.

* * *

_**AN:** Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait, been busy. Please Review._

_SKH..._


End file.
